Covenant Empire
Summary The Covenant Empire, also referred to as The Covenant, are a theoretic hegemony made up of multiple allied and enslaved alien species that controls a large portion of The Milky Way Galaxy. They are a political, military, and religious affiliation that worships The Forerunners, seeing them as Gods, and took the utmost care of their creation, most notably, The Halo Installation (Although some were destroyed later on) The Covenant waged a genocidal campaign against Humanity. Many Human worlds and colonies were "glassed" by the constant plasma bombardment from the Technologically Superior Covenant Capital Ships and rendered the planets to be inhabitable. It wasn't until when Master Chief accidentally brought The Flood, a parasitic race of abominations, onto their Capital, High Charity. ''This led to the death of one of their religious leaders and caused The Covenant to split into two separate factions, ''The San 'Shyllum-led Covenant Loyalist, ''and ''The Sangheili-led Sword of Sanghelios. Much of The Covenant Forces and Command Structure were crippled during their war against Humanity, the civil war, The infestation of'' High Charity, or during the Battle of Installation 00, also known as ''The Ark. The Sword of Sanghelios, now allied with the humans, achieve victory against The Covenant Loyalist, and killed the final religious leader of the fanatical faction, Prophet Of Truth. '' Thus, ending The Great War, which cost Billions of lives from both factions, forever as Humanity and the newly-led Covenant are now at peace. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' '''Unknown' | Varies from 9-C to 6-A with continous bombardment | Varies from 9-C to 7-B, potentially far higher Civilization Tier: Interstellar Name: The Covenant Empire, The Covenant, and later, The Covenant Loyalists Origin: Halo Classification: A faction comprised of multiple allied and enslaved species, The Covenant Empire, A fanatical, religious group Kardashev Level: At least Type 0 (Superior to the UNSC. They cover interstellar distances and created weapons capable of sweeping continents, but no longer have access to them. They are still limited to nuclear and plasma weaponry, and have never shown to harness a planet's full potential. But they've conquered many planets and star systems. Age: Over three thousand years (The Covenant lasted from 582 BCE to 2552) Population: Hundreds of Billions (Consists of multiple races among Interstellar civilizations, are significantly more populated than the UNSC) Territory: Multiple planetary and star systems. Technology/Abilities: FTL Travel, Advanced Technologies (Covenant Tech usually runs on Plasma fuel), Energy Weapons, Gravity Manipulation (Many of their technologies employ some sort of anti-gravity, such as the Wraith, and even their largest ships are capable of hovering in the atmosphere) Attack Potency: Unknown | Varies from Street level to Continent level with continous bombardment (Grunts are comparable to marines with their plasma pistols. The Plasma Rifles are capable of firepower in the Wall level range, Scarabs can destroy whole buildings, and their spaceships are able to reduce entire cities to ashes, and through glassing they are able to destroy whole continents through continuous plasma bombardment) | Varies from Street level to City level, potentially far higher (While much inferior in comparison to the former Covenant during their war with the UNSC, they still possess ships capable of glassing) Range: Extended melee with Energy Sword and Gravity Hammer, Dozens (The Type-25 Plasma Pistol and Plasma Rifle have ranges of 50 meters) to hundreds of meters with firearms (Weapons such as the Type-33 Fuel Rod Cannon and it's larger variant mounted on vehicles and spaceships) up to kilometers (The Type-50 Beam Rifle has a range of up to 1.5km), much farther with spaceship weaponry (Vollleys of plasma torpedoes are often the first attack that are fired by Covenant ships at long range, and the Energy Projector has an effective range that is over 100,000 km) Interstellar through Slipspace Travel Power Source: Plasma-Based Tech, Slipspace Tech, Nuclear and Solar energy Industrial Capacity: Interstellar Military Prowess: Plasma weaponry, Slipspace Tech (Used for FTL space travel, but inferior to that of the Forerunners), Energy Shielding (There energy shields are what inspired the UNSC to create the same thing for their ships and MJOLNIR suits) They were able to model their civilizations after the Forerunners, but lack the ability to use their ships to their full potential. Weaknesses: Their technologies are rather more imitative than innovative. They copy and built technologies base on Forerunner designs, so they lack the capability to build an entirely new concept technology. They are headed by Zealots, who would not use the technology to it's fullest potential. Species: *San'Shyuum (Prophets) *Sangheili (Elites) *Jiralhanae (Brutes) *Huragok (Engineers) *Lekgolo **Mgalekgolo (Hunters) *Yanme'e (Drones) *Kig-Yar (Jackals) *Unggoy (Grunts) Notable Individuals: *Thel 'Vadaam *Ripa 'Moramee *Fal 'Chavamee *Rtas 'Vaduum *Prophet of Truth *Prophet of Regret *Prophet of Mercy *Jul 'Mdama Key: Ancient Covenant | Human-Covenant War | Jul 'Mdama's Covenant Gallery High-charity-thumbnail-708x398-bbdb0d86bcb947fbbb3da17850cbea2f.jpg|High Charity, the former planetoid capital of the Covenant Empire The Covenant Empire.jpg|A Battlegroup of Covenant troops in Halo Wars Forerunner_Dreadnaught.jpg|The "Forerunner Dreadnought", a Keyship that was used as the power source of High Charity. CCSCruiser.jpg|The most commonly fielded Covenant ship was the CCS Battlecruiser, a shielded, slipspace-capable ship which bristled with weaponry, could carry troops, and was capable of glassing planets H4 Prologue CAS Carrier.jpg|"Look at the size of that thing!" -Edward Buck|link=CAS-Class Assault Carrier CSOCarrier.jpg|The CSO Supercarrier utterly dwarfed all other Covenant ships by comparison, with a length of up to 28km and could carry an entire invasion force. EnergySword_Halo_3_Render.png|The Type-1 Energy Sword, used exclusively by Sangheili, used two magnetic-field generators to produce a plasma blade that can kill even a Spartan with a single swing Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Halo Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Aliens Category:Warriors Category:Factions Category:Covenant Empire Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Variable Tier Category:Civilizations Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6